sleeplessinstarsongfandomcom-20200214-history
Wood Elves
Not many races can say they've earnt their name. Wood Elves are better known as "Shicts" from the sound an arrow makes meeting flesh. Often the flesh of human invaders. While High Elves represent the serene, understanding and drive of the Hundred Minds, Shicts represent the hunt, the defense of nature and the savagery within. Shicts are hunters, warriors, druids and shamans. There is no room for weakness or kindness in their ranks. They are High Elves without any moral fiber or even an attempt at it. History The Unknown Age Believed to be descendants of the Hundred Minds, while others believe they are actually descendants of Caprias, the Moon Stag Hunter, who might have been the first Wood Elf. The Age of the Old World Like all other races, all mention of the Old World is either destroyed or closely guarded by the secret society of the Venarium. The Age of Fire While the Candlelit fought the Saltborn, the primordial Wood Elves, now known as Greenshicts, fought against both in secrecy. Masters of infiltration and deception they could perform massacres simply by poisoning a well or burning homes while the owners slept. When the dragons came, thats when things changed. The Age of Magic With the Shattering, the Greenshicts used this opportunity to explore in secret, as many believed them to be myths. When their descendants were mistaken for High Elves, they knew they had succeeded. Raishicts, Khoshicts, Zrushicts and common Shicts were spread thin across the world, forming war-tribes and clans. Khoshicts took it personally when humans "invaded" Boletaria, and joined forces with the Sun King despite being a new race. With the failure of the counter-attack, Khoshicts were cursed by the Sun King, and remain cursed till this day. Raishicts didn't seem to care as much as Khoshicts when humans "invaded" Aerrune. In fact they united against a common enemy of the cannibalistic Orc tribes within the Pale. Zrushicts fought humans across the Isles and parts of the ocean, but with their forces spread thin their Isles were easily invaded. They were forced to treaty with those of the Reaching Isles. Common Shicts live in Dawnforge in the Heretic's Gap, believed to live in tribes alongside Greenshicts, who might not be a myth. They know they will never expand beyond the Gap, as retribution from three shared races would be far too mighty. Appearance Shicts share common features between the subspecies; long ears, often notched, long hair of many varieties, pupilless white or black eyes and an average height of 5"8'. A common Shict has 1 to 4 notches in their ear. Khoshicts all share the curse of having the same face, so they wear masks to differentiate themselves. They are dark skinned with dark hair. A Khoshict has 5 to 8 notches in their ear. Zrushicts are tan with sun-kissed flesh and mixed, striped hair. They decorate their hair with bones, shells and beads. A Zrushict has 9 to 12 notches in their ear. Raishicts are pale with white hair and black, soulless eyes. Many of them from beyond the Pale have no lips and instead have serrated, vicious teeth like that of a crocodile's. A Raishict has 13 to 16 notches in their ear. Greenshicts are the furthest from the normal. They are a dark, forest green, standing seven feet tall and of pure muscle. They have four arms and prehensile feet, as if every inch of them is designed to kill and maim. They travel often so their ear-notches are irrelevant. Culture All Shicts, despite their homeland, share many common traits. They are protectors of nature, enemies of those who wish to do it harm. This leads to them battling humans and Dwarves constantly. The definition of "nature" depends on which Shict you ask; some believe monsters to be apart of it, some believe magic to be against it, some are just unsure and find all life (even their own) to be a perversion of nature. Some Shicts are even hand-picked by their cruel goddess Riffid to become Shifters; animalistic Shicts beyond normality. Naturally a Shict places their own life well below that of a beast, a piece of the world and in some cases monsters. When it comes to codes, it depends on the tribe. A Warchief will lead them how he or she pleases, but honour depends on the individual. Many Shicts live in their lives entirely for the "war" against man and civilization. They wear feathers in their hair to represent this war; black feathers for revenge, white feathers for family and friends lost, and a red feather if they know they are soon to die. They are distrusting of all others, even their own subspecies. Khoshicts are creatures of family and history, recording their clan tales in beautiful banners and artwork. They are artisans, priding themselves on their masks and banners. Raishicts are mercenaries and assassins, but also born from dreams and horrors. They are eldritch and difficult to understand, living in mystery. Zrushicts are sailors and hunters of the open ocean. While other Shicts concern themselves with creatures of the earth and see themselves as children of Riffid, Zrushicts are attached to marine life and the Sea Mother Zamanthras. Notable Wood Elves * Elias of the Hundred Doors Category:Races